User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/What's my least favorite HTF episode?
(Yup, i decided to do this since i already did blog showing my well kind off all favorite episodes from each eh season or that from HTF, and yes i will include everything same too, keep in mind also, even if i put lists of all kind of episodes, the only episodes i RLLY hate that i add in this list is The: Season 1, Season 3, Season 4/5, TV Series and Irregular Episodes, the rest is not rlly bad but IF i have to put then yes, anyway, once again i give credit to Cuddlefan because of the blog with similiar stuff, i can't comment there because yeah i was not on wiki those days i guess, anyway we see now:) Season 1: Crazy Ant-ics Season 2: Suck It Up (I don't rlly hate it, at least we learned that The Ants STARTED to mess with Sniffles, however this episode is ok for me but i have not much words for it...) Season 3: Royal Flush Season 4: Put Your Back Into It/In Over Your Hedge (Once again, IF Season 5 counts as Season 4, in this case ya should know Put Your Back Into It is on Season 4 and In Over Your Hedge on Season 5...) TV Series: Tongue in Cheek Smoochie: Cub's Christmas Smoochie (I don't hate any smoochie at all, but Cub's on Number ten along with Pop's in my favorite smoochie list, also since there is two characters in same smoochie and Pop does not only think Cub is alive, oh does he think Cub sleep and wanted more rings? At least Pop noticed later, right eh later in end, however it is NOT bad, i like it too, but i had to if ya ask me about smoochies or that can be yeah is why i put this on smoochies!) Blurb: Can't Stop Coffin (I don't hate any blurbs either, but this one is about an episode where Cuddles suffers alot, well i don't know i guess it is ok but it is lazy jokes on this blurb and seeing Cuddles getting hurt is actually much however have been often much...) Irregular: YouTube Copyright School Video game: Happy Tree Friends: Slap Happy (Meanwhile i don't hate any game... This one is not much funny, just meh/ok... Seriously, you just hurt Cuddles and he even cries and that doesn't make us feel bad? I feel bad for hurting him, also this should be updated, can play lol with any other Tree Friend but Cuddles works with choices with that yup, updated like that, the character can do some option that doesn't kill them i guess, but we still have stuff to kill them, also i thought this app would make Cuddles talk but no, kind off lazy if ya ask me, just meh...) Kringle: Reindeer Kringle (I like all Kringles, besides it IS only ten of them, however since this is on Number 10, it is 0 stuff to mention, just number 10, and would not be number 10... Ya know if the reindeer didn't kick Petunia it would be higher, well they always die i know they die but it is kinda sad to see Petunia get hurt, i like her and i know others don't but she is underrated imo, that's that...) Ka-Pow: Enter the Garden (Not bad, but it is the start of Buddhist Monkey, idk what to say about this one?) HTF Break: Claw (Well, Cuddles just dies twice, otherwise it is ok, it is also nice how Handy and Lifty and Shifty tried to help Cuddles even if they don't care about others often, well, it is sequel to YouTube Live Episode or is Claw made first? Anyway i don't have any comment...) And Love bite: On My Mind (All five Love bites are very good not bad, love bites is so love-able or i think so anyway, tho On My Mind have Giggles and Flippy as a couple and she gets killed by him of course, is Giggles cheating on Cuddles lol eh? Cuddles would not k like this since Cuddles could like her, also Flippy cheat on Flaky? Lol well... It is ok just not much special stuff!) And there ya go guys! Now ya know what i think even if much of those that i list isn't hated by me, and yeah i am explaining much right? However, hope ya like it, and idk why i always comment after making a blog or just to pay attention ah? Eh i should not try to make attention that way i still get attention often aha so i do last time i guess and yes credit to Cuddlefan once again and yeah ya can tell me what ya think? Category:Blog posts